1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a slidable storage container for use on utility vehicles such as flatbeds, and more particularly to a slidable storage container which utilizes the space between the rear axle and bed of a flatbed truck.
2. Background Art
Several slidable storage containers are known for use with pickup type trucks. One such device is taught by Temp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,027, which teaches a drawer unit which is attached to the top side of the pickup bed and includes a false floor for protecting the drawer from cargo carried in the pickup bed. The drawer of Temp slides coplanarly outward of the pickup bed from the tailgate end. Temp also teaches a hinged leg depending from the extended end of the drawer to support the drawer when in an extended position.
Unfortunately, the device of Temp has two drawbacks when adapted for use as a tool carrier. First, the device of Temp attaches to the top side of the pickup bed, thereby raising the effective bed to an undesirably high level. Secondly, the drawer cannot be extended during transit and must have additional support when in an extended positioned.
Knaack, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,731, teaches a very similar drawer type storage unit to that of the device of Temp. Knaack teaches a false floor which is raised above the bed of the pickup. Again, the drawer is not capable of maintaining an open position during transit.
Cherry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,315, teaches a slidable storage container for use in the cargo space of a trade van. The storage container is mounted on a telescoping extension track which permits the operator to fully extract the storage container through the open cargo doors. Obviously, this device is not suited for attachment to the underside of a flatbed utility truck. Additionally, this device is not capable of maintaining an extended position during transit.
Zachrich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,695, teaches a rollout tray for use with panel trucks. The device of Zachrich is very similar to those of Temp and Knaack; however, Zachrich does not teach a false floor or raised bed. Additionally, the device of Zachrich is not capable of remaining in an extended position while in transit and must be supported at its extending end.
What is needed is a tool tray which is attachable to the underside of the bed of a utility truck, so as not to use valuable bed space, and further which is capable of remaining in an extended position during transit and does not require weight supporting members at its extended end.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide such a slidable container for use with flatbed utility type trucks.